Accident On Tour With JONAS
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: What happens when the Lucas Brothers are on there SOS tour and their bus crashes? And some thing bad happens to Nick! Niley all the way. Some parts of sadness. Rated T just in case. Plx Review
1. Chapter 1

**Accident On Tour With The Jonas's**

What happens when the Jonas Brothers are on there SOS tour and their bus crashes? And some thing bad happens to Nick! Niley all the way. Some parts of sadness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joes POV

"Best concert ever. Joe Bros ruled Louisville Kentucky. 'Burnin' Up' was our best performance by a long shot!" I said. My brothers had already passed out on the couch. Even Frankie but he's 13 what do you expect. But night-night. I said goodnight to my parents and helped them move my brothers. Soon enough I was in my 'cosy warm' bunk trying to get to sleep but all I heard was Kevin and Nicks joint snore-athon.

_Joes Dream_

"_Lillikins where are you?" I asked playfully to my 'girlfriend' "Over here Joey Woey" she replied. _

No POV

Suddenly Joe had no dreams, no sign of movement besides the bus

Miley (Nicks girlfriend)s POV

My cell rang. "Hi Miley here… oh… what the… no! I'll get their as soon as" I said. A doctor from a hospital in Kentucky saying that Nick and His brothers had been involved in a BUS CRASH! "Daddy I need to skip college today. Nick and his brothers have been in a car crash. And I'm Nicks only contact. I'm catching the next plane out see ya" I said getting worried about my Nicholas Jerry Jonas. My true love. I rushed to the airport got on a plane then headed for the hospital. "Hey, I'm Miley Stewart I'm here about Nick Jonas." I said to the nurse at the front desk. "Room 342 6th floor" she replied. Soon enough I was in Nicks Room. His doctor was also there. "Miss Stewart is it true that Mr Jonas has type one diabetes?" he asked sort of boringly. "Yeah since November 2005 why" I said staring at Nicks lifeless body "We have reason to believe my the looks of his blood work. That he hasn't taken his insulin in about a week. He might not make it" he said. I began to cry. There was no way I could lose Nick. Absolutely noway I loved him to much. And through my experience which isn't very much love never dies. When my mom died my dad never wanted to remarry. My mom was the only woman he loved. Besides mamaw and his sisters. The doctor left and I went over to Nick and grabbed his practicly lifeless hand. His purity ring was ruined all

ripped. You could just about see the cross and the ingraving 'True Love Waits' I guess that was a sign to tell me that if he does pass I need to wait for more true love to come. I looked at my own left hand. There was the purity ring Nick gave me so we would share the same promise. It was more like a promise ring to stay together for ever. Mines also had 'MSxx' on it which means Miley Stewart plus some kisses. But that promise never lasted long. I took his hands and placed it on my stomach. I am pregnant. We decided to see if we really did love each other. We did. Once his hands were on my stomach I said in a little baby voice "Say hi to daddy!".

Was my child ever gonna meet his father. And another thing I forgot to tell you is that our purity rings are our wedding rings! Gotcha! I'm 21 and almost finished college! Yeah! I'm almost a teacher which is handy cos when he wakes up I am so teaching Nick how to use his insulin! "You're pregnant" I heard Nick say. I nodded and began to yell "Nick! How the hell could you do this to your self! You need you insulin! I know youre not a baby but the one insidea me could easily have diabetes too! And they might need a good role model to look up to and you think you setting a good example for all the other little diabetic kids out there. But on the other down side how are you?" "Every where just hurts right now!" he said. I walked and got the nurse and his doctor followed "Mr Jonas I'm afraid you have pancreatic cancer"

**This chapter goes out for my family members who have diabetes. My big cousins who are like my big bros! love u guys! Even though one of them squirted insulin in my face the other day. Nough about my life please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident On Tour With The Jonas's**

What happens when the Lucas Brothers are on there SOS tour and their bus crashes? And some thing bad happens to Nick! Niley all the way. Some parts of sadness

**NOTE THE JONAS' ARE NOW THE LUCAS'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Pov

"He has cancer?" Miley asked.

"Yes but we caught it at a really good time" the doctor said

"But he cant. I'm Pregnant! I cant put up with stress" Miley said

"Even me Mr Nicholas Dumbo Lucas knows that." Nick said

Joe Kevin and Frankie walked in

"Hey Fro Bro!" they said

Frankie Walked over to Miley

"Hey Sweet Cheeks. Miss me?" Franke asked

"Frankie. You do know that me and your brother are married?" she replied

"So what. It doesnt mean your off the Frankie love chain now does it?" said Frankie

"Yes! I am your _**sister**_-in-law Frank! I ofcourse love you, but as a brother nothin' else!" She told Frankie

"One kiss, on the cheek?" he asked

"Yes. ONE and on the cheek!" Frankie nodded. Miley kissed him on the cheek.

Mr and Mrs Lucas came in.

"Franklin Nathaniel Lucas what are you doing kissing your brothers wife!" Mrs Lucas said scornfully.

15 weeks later.

**Note: Miley is 25 weeks pregnant now.**

"OUCH!" Miley scremt. Nick woke up from his sleep.

"Is it the baby?" he asked. Miley simply nodded. Tears ran down her face as she feared for her babys life. Her little Callum James Lucas wanted out. Nick yelled out to the nurses station. A nurse came and tooke Miley up to the maternity ward, Nick wasnt aloud to go. Nick sat in his room crying. He loved his baby, and wanted it to live so much.

**What will happen to the baby? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

2 HOURS LATER

Nicks room

"Mr Lucas?" said a nurse. Nick looked up tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Your son, has just been born. But he seems to be suffering from some heart and breathing difficulties"

Nick sat there. Now fearing once again for his little boy.

"Will I be able to see him? Please?" Nick asked. The nurse nodded and got him a wheelchair and took him up to the NICU.

Miley was sitting there crying beside the incubator holding the babys little hand. Not noticing that Nick was there, Miley whispered, "Dont worry baby, all the doctors and nurses will make you feel better, and then me and your daddy will take care of you. Daddy may be famous but you'll still have a good life. Even if you have to put up with a boring teacher as your mommy"

She suddenly noticed Nick.

"Your not boring! You just know alot of things!" Nick told her. Miley just smiled. Nick wheeled over beside her and took her other hand and kissed it. "He'll be fine believe me. They have lots of medicine to help him. You should know that 'Mrs. Boring'! Have you called your dad?" Miley shook her head.

"He's mad cause I was pregnant during college. I'm just taking time off. Now I'll go to work and be with kids and come home and I'll have my own!" Miley said.

Miley and Nick sat there for a couple of more hours and got told to go back to their rooms

Miley sat in her room that night bored. She decided to call her dad.

"Miley! How are you bud?" her dad asked. Hearing her fathers voice for the first time in over 3 months.

"I had my baby today. You have a grandson. Callum James Lucas is his name" she told him

"Wow, does he have good Stewart genes in him?" Robby asked.

"He's in the NICU he was born 15 weeks early! So I dont know!" Miley said which brought tears on.

Robby was in shock. He knew that his grandson might not make it, because of what happened to Jacksons twin.

Miley and her dad talked for another 2 hours about college and baby stuff. He also was in shock about Nick's cancer.

**Next day**

Miley had gone to visit Nick**.** Nick gave her a piece of paper, that had a song on it.

"Read it!" he said

It Said:

_"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"_

_"I Wrote it for you!" Nick told her_

Miley teared up. "Thank you Nick." She kissed him and hugged him. "Let's go visit Callum!"

* * *

**KEVIN JONAS GOT ENGAGED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YEY! Next Niley! **

**Hope you liked**

**Also **

**RIP Michael Jackson!! **


End file.
